Host Family
by Chibi iGloomy
Summary: Heero is thrown into someone's home just because he can't afford a place of his own. Well not on his Minor League baseball paycheck anyways. Will Heero be able to keep living his peaceful silent way? or will a hyper active baka get in the way? 1x2 fic.


Authors note:This is my first fic. so please be kind w

Warnings: Umm there's swearing, and there will be eventual 1x2 maybe 3x4

Disclaimer: everything is not mine. except the story concept. so that means i don't own Gundam Wing or its charaters. even though that would be awsome! but i don't. D:

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Heero had just boarded the plane to Las Vegas, Nevada. He sat in a window seat listening to his ipod. He ignored the lady who sat next to him with her infant child. He was bored and annoyed. This was the third time this season that he had been transferred. First it was to the Salt Lake Bees, then the Sacramento River Cats, now the Las Vegas 51's. He couldn't take anymore unnecessary plane trips or bus rides. He was through with it.

He cringed as the baby next to him started crying it's lungs out. He had hoped that he would at least get a bit of sleep in the long plane ride from New Orleans. This was where his team had been when they called him away to Las Vegas. It didn't look like he was going to get any sleep though. He looked out the window a bit while the plane took off. Once they were stable in the air, he got out his black Jansport backpack. It was covered in patches from teams he played with in single, double, and triple A. He was about to take out a book when he someone calling his name.

"Heero Yuy!" A man who appeared to be in his early thirties called out.

"Yes?" Heero asked turning around to face the man.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be playing the Zephyrs right now?"

"Ya"

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Was all Heero said.

He faced forward again and took out his book. He tried to read it but couldn't, not with the loud whispering he heard from the general direction the older man was. He knew what they were talking about. It was always the same thing. They were either talking about the way he dressed or how he behaved around others. He caught a glimpse of what they said. Yup this time it was his appearance. Heero looked down at himself to see what he had thrown on this morning. He had on a grey T-shirt with Metallica in big bold letters on the front. He had on his favorite faded black jeans and his black studded belt. He wore his overused grey high top shoes and his favorite bandana on his head around the unruly locks of chocolate brown hair. In his opinion he didn't look any different from what he usually wore, but he knew he wasn't suppose to dress like this. Minor league had dress rules for traveling on planes. It called for a dress shirt and slacks, something that Heero despised. Well, if he did follow the rules he wouldn't have gotten his nickname "Black Sheep." He didn't exactly like it, but he didn't dislike it either.

The baby had finally shut the hell up and Heero fell into a peaceful slumber.

Heero awoke to the flight attendant announcing that they were now landing at the McCarren airport. He yawned and stretched and messed with his hair a bit to get it to go down, but it just went back to its unruly self to his disappointment. He gruffed at his untamable hair and put his stuff away. Once they had the clear to board off the plane a million of people crammed into the walkway trying to get their stuff from the overhead compartments. Heero sat there until the people had cleared. He got up and got his duphel bag out of the compartment above him and exited the plane.

He walked into the seating area of the terminal he got out of and looked around. He wasn't a social person. In fact most believed that he was antisocial. So when he found out he would be staying with a host family he almost lost it. That meant he would have to talk. He didn't like talking, not since he was a child. So now he was looking around for the people that would be sharing their home with him. Great, he didn't even know who he was looking for.

"YUY!" shouted a voice over the loud noise in the room.

/Hmmm, guess they found me./ He walked over to the general direction of the voice. He kept walking until a mass flung itself onto Heero and caused them to fall to the ground. Heero laid on his back staring up at the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. Straddling on top was a petite figure with long chestnut brown hair tied into a neat braid and tied off with a purple ribbon. He had violet eyes and was currently sporting a smile to die for.

"I found you!" The boy on top of Heero said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero asked in an irritated voice. He shoved the other boy off and gathered himself up.

The boy got up from where he stood and brushed himself off. "Aww, don't you recognize the person who you'll be spending most of your time with?" He asked putting on a sad face. "I'm Duo Maxwell and I'm part of your host family." He said quickly jumping out of his depression and into a happy mood.

/Oh great. Not only does he have mood swings, but I have to live with him too./

"Ya, umm... Oh ya. My folks say there're sorry that they couldn't be here to meet you, but they had to work. Got to do what you got to do in order to put food on the table. That's what I always say... Not really. Other people tend to say it. So ya. You're Heero Yuy aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ya," was all Heero said again.

"Good, 'cause I was starting to get tired of glomping random strangers. You're my seventh one today!" he grinned.

Heero looked over at the insane boy and gave him an "What the fuck?" kind of look.

"Well, let's go get the rest of your luggage." Duo grabbed Heero's hand and led them off to baggage claim. This was when Heero noticed what exactly Duo was wearing. Duo had on a purple tank top layered with a black one on top. He had on daisy duke shorts and purple high tops. Around his wrist was a rainbow colored bracelet. He had a slim built and had beautiful pale-ish skin.

/Shit face mother fucker, he's gorgeous. Wait…WAIT! I did not just think that?! No Yuy, you do not think he's cute you're asexual remember!?/

Heero sighed an exasperated sigh.

/This is going to be one hell'ova long season./

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :]**

**Took me awhile for me to finaly be satisfied with it.**

**well ch.2 will be up.....when i finish writing it promise! xD**

**review please!**


End file.
